Biografías
by Starblind Brony
Summary: Biografías de mis personajes, dioses, demonios, ángeles, ponies normales, etc.
1. Algunos Personajes

**BlackShade Pegasolta:** Aparentemente parece ser un pegaso común y corriente, pero en realidad es un ángel demoníaco, está casado con **Fluttershy**, y tiene de hermanos a **BrightSword ** y **Kiyana**¸ es noble y pelea siempre para proteger a los demás, ha muerto dos veces, pero gracias a varias razones, ha vuelto al mundo normal, recientemente se convirtió temporalmente en el dios de la destrucción, aún no se sabe cuáles son sus límites, ya ha establecido 4 de sus 5 transformaciones conocidas, Ángel, Demonio, Demonio Supremo y Ángel Demoníaco, es un ángel demoníaco debido a que su parte de ángel, osea su lado bueno, siempre se sobrepone a su malo maligno, aunque a veces se produce un quiebre , se transforma en ángel demoníaco sin quererlo y pierde completamente su control cuando ve cualquier tipo de ataque.

**BrightSword Pegasolta:** Un pegaso, que al principio de Amor Y Rivalidad, estaba controlado por **Menomaru**, un demonio, mató a todo el **Clan Pegasolta** .Luego que **BlackShade **¸lo liberara, empezaron a tener una relación cada vez mejor, hasta que pudieron considerarse hermanos otra vez, está junto a **Applejack** desde un viaje a la playa con todo el grupo, a veces se siente algo débil al ser derrotado o herido gravemente, siempre ha tenido una rivalidad con su hermano **BlackShade** para ver quién es en realidad el más fuerte entre ambos, aunque casi siempre piensa que BlackShade lo derrotará, varias veces va contra él sin miedo, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

**Kiyana Pegasolta:** Hermana de **BrightSword **y **BlackShade**, puede revivir a las personas gracias a sus poderes de magia, a pesar de ser una pegaso, sabe varias tácticas sanadoras que son frecuentemente usadas por Unicornios/Alicornios, está saliendo con **Big Macintosh, **salvó a **BlackShade **de su primera muerte, aunque ella siempre sintió un gran afecto a sus hermanos, ahora le tiene algo de miedo a **Menomaru**, pero siempre estará dispuesta a intentar derrotarlo por meterse con los Pegasolta, valerosa como ella sola y siempre protegiendo a sus amigos y ponies cercanos, siente un gran respeto por **Fluttershy** y se junta pocas veces con las demás ponies.

**Menomaru:** Demonio mayor y el Archi-enemigo de **BlackShade,** ambos se llevan bastante mal, ya que **BlackShade** siempre interrumpe en sus planes, comanda a todo un ejército de demonios y enemigos dispuestos a acabar con el pegaso negro y sus cercanos, ha intentado de diversas maneras deshacerse de él, pero nunca lo ha logrado, aunque una vez logró matarlo y robar una de sus espadas.

**Slender Pony:** A pesar de que no es un original mío como los demás, este tiene algunas características diferentes, devora almas, controla al dragón del infierno, y fue uno de los intermediarios en la segunda muerte de **BlackShade**. Para aumentar los problemas con este demonio **BrightSword **, **Kiyana**, y todos los demás no lo ven a menos que él lo desee, ya que si lo vieran, estarían en graves problemas, sigue buscando niños, y tiene una "relación familiar" con SlenderMan.

**Ryuukutsei:** Demonio liberado por **Menomaru** ,**BlackShade** lo derrotó con el poder de **Slender Pony**, el "Gokuryuuha" (posteriormente Dragón Celestial), ahora sirve a **Menomaru, **peleó contra **BlackShade** en una ocasión , pero resultó derrotado en grande, posee grandes poderes y una variación del Chaos Control, permitiéndole viajar interdimensionalmente, dejándolo escapar del agujero negro de la luna maldita, o del infierno de la Luna Infernal**.**

**White Sorccerer:** Peligrosa enemiga del grupo** Pegasolta**, puede corromper a **BlackShade**, y transformarlo en demonio a voluntad, porque su parte maligna siempre quiere salir, ya que ella habita en una realidad alterna, donde todas las cosas oscuras se hacen más fuertes, el deseo de **BlackShade** de transformarse en un demonio completo cuando solo era un medio-demonio, casi lleva a todo el grupo a su perdición, aunque ** Fluttershy ** logró traerlo de vuelta a su razón, ella parece muy poderosa y posee muchos hechizos poderosos y otros que cambiarán la consistencia de su dimensión.

**Lighting Crusher:** Pegaso blanco, amigo de **BlackShade, BrightSword y Kiyana,** los ayuda en algunas peleas, aunque está enamorado de **Fluttershy**, solo le importa que él está solo mientras que todos los demás están de pareja, es algo cobarde contra **Blackshade y Fluttershy**, ya que ella no se toma a la ligera sus "cumplidos", gritándole "Pervertido" cada vez que le dice algo que ella siente como directamente intentando enamorarla, así que cada vez que intenta coquetear con ella, además de no lograr nada, no la pasa bien, oh, esperen, si gana algo, un suculento golpe en la cabeza de **BlackShade**.

**Luminus:** Unicornio azulado, amigo de la familia **Pegasolta**, desde niños, siempre fue muy educado, conducta que **BlackShade** detesta, cada vez que actúa cortésmente lo golpea , así que le tiene algo de miedo, es valeroso e inteligente, actualmente está de pareja con **Twilight Sparkle, **está siempre preocupado por las estrategias de batalla o de viajes o de cualquier cosa, solo le gusta planificar, así que siempre tiene un plan. Inusualmente improvisa con algo, es algo muy raro en el, pero no imposible.

**Candy Cloud:** Pony de tierra rojizo, obsesionado por los dulces, es rápido en sus ataques, pero no supera la velocidad de un demonio promedio, está de novio con **Pinkie Pie, **generalmente pregunta cosas que tengan que ver con dulces, o que tengan la misma palabra en la frase, es bastante impulsivo en sus acciones, mucho más que el Pegasolta negro, pero igual que todos los demás exceptuando a BlackShade, es de una raza normal.

**Dark Horn** (Muerto): Fue asesinado por **BlackShade,** cuando llegaba de su luna de miel, le cortó un ala a **BlackShade**, y luego prefirió la muerte a la salvación, ya que BlackShade le ofreció la recuperación y posterior amistad con sus poderes, a lo que el rechazó insultándolo, murió con su cabeza perforada con Colmillo De Acero, y con su cuerpo triturado por la misma espada.

**Light Thunder:** Hijo de **BlackShade ** y **Fluttershy**, no cree que su padre sea más poderoso que él y cree que es el más fuerte, aunque **BlackShade **ha demostrado ser mucho más fuerte que él, él es el causante de la segunda muerte de su Papá, **BlackShade **estaba muy débil en ese momento, ya que había peleado con **Slender Pony** y **Menomaru**, el creyó que **BlackShade** había golpeado a **Fluttershy** sin razón, así que lo mató perforando su corazón con una de sus propias espadas, aún siente un gran desprecio contra él, pero lo respeta un poco más que antes, y cada vez lo respeta más, a medida que muestra su verdadero poder, su cariño crece.

**BS-X:** Copia imperfecta de **BlackShade** a partir de un parásito de otra dimensión, solo busca la destrucción, tal como **BlackShade** quiere en su interior, puede copiar todas las habilidades de BlackShade, Frintezza lo confundió con él y ahora se queda con el BS-X siempre.

**Dark Mithril:** Espíritu Guardián de **Fluttershy **. anteriormente de **BlackShade**, se preocupa de su seguridad y le da consejos y pistas sobre su verdadero potencial, siempre los guía a todos por buenos caminos , **BlackShade ** lo hirió con Colmillo Sagrado, y ahora no sale mucho, aunque cuando sale siempre es cuando el equipo completo tiene complicaciones.

**Light Gaia **(muerta): Amiga de **BlackShade, ** fue capturada y sacrificada por los demonios, **el clan Pegasolta**, ignora su muerte hasta ahora, era tierna con **BlackShade** desde que lo conoció, también era un ángel demoníaco, un avance de la historia? SUEÑEN, pero les aseguro que volverán a ver a esta pequeña.

**Joe:** Rockero Brony del mundo Humano, fue enviado a Equestria luego de ser asesinado por un desconocido, sólo quiere volver a la tierra, ya que quiere vengarse de su asesino, actualmente no se sabe que pasa por su cabeza, y tampoco se sabe que es capaz de hacer para volver a su mundo.

**Nightmare:** Organismo Mecánico-Orgánico creado para destruir a **BlackShade,** y a todo el **Clan Pegasolta**, aún no se presenta, ya que se está reparando después de una pelea contra una caza-recompensas (Samus Aran), puede borrar, restablecer y destruir los recuerdos de cualquier ser vivo, además puede usar una copia imperfecta del Chaos Control, logrando que el tiempo fluya aproximadamente al triple de la velocidad del ataque original.


	2. Biografía 1: BlackShade

**BLACKSHADE PEGASOLTA**

**_EDAD: 23 AÑOS.  
ARMA PREFERIDA:_**_**ESPADAS, ESPECIALMENTE COLMILLO DE ACERO.  
RAZA: ÁNGEL DEMONÍACO EN FORMA DE PEGASO.  
LADO: BUENO, PELEA POR LA JUSTICIA.  
HOGAR: BOSQUE DE PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA.**_

Siempre he preferido usar mi mente en concentrarme en la venganza, aunque al llegar a Ponyville, cambié mi modo de pensar y ahora soy un …odio decirlo , pero me dicen "Héroe". La gente ha aprendido muchas cosas de mi vida, mis sentimientos, Todo lo que soy…aunque no me gusta alardear sobre mí, me están pidiendo que cuente de mi vida, no?

**MI FAMILIA=**

Mi familia REAL, no tengo idea de quien, o quiénes son en realidad, tal vez sean Frintezza y Baium, pero mi familia adoptiva, el clan Pegasolta, me aceptó como si fuera uno de ellos, me enseñaron sus tácticas de pelea, me encariñé con todos ellos, en especial con mi hermana adoptiva Kiyana y con mi hermano adoptivo BrightSword, éramos muy felices…hasta que tuvimos una guerra contra un clan enemigo que nadie sabe si sigue existiendo o si desapareció, el clan enemigo de los Pegasolta, los Unicornia, son todos unicornios propiamente, los Pegasolta son solo Pegasos, aunque nuestras familias siempre peleaban, esa guerra destruyó a los Unicornia, posiblemente completamente , pero nos quitó muchos de los mejores guerreros que teníamos…mi maestro, mi tutor, el que me enseñó todas las tácticas de supervivencia y de defensa personal que sé, el gran Raging Thunder, murió en esa guerra peleando contra 7 unicornios de los mejores, no sé qué hice, ahora sé que saqué algo de mi poder espiritual demoníaco, pero yo los maté a todos y antes de morir, Raging me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi…Nunca olvidaré a ese pegaso…si alguna vez encuentro su tumba, juro que lo reviviré con la Tenseiga.

**MI VIDA SOLO=**

No crean que mi vida fue solo sonrisitas y felicidad con Fluttershy, que ahora me está ayudando a relajarme de maneras íntimas, antes estaba completamente solo, después de la guerra Unicornia-Pegasolta (Que en la historia saldrá como la UPW (Unicornia-Pegasolta War) Y del suceso ya detallado antes que ocurrió con BrightSword-Menomaru-Kiyana, hui al bosque yo solo, sin provisiones, solo con mis instintos y mis capacidades de supervivencia, luego de unos días corriendo, descansando, también, encontré un arroyo donde sacié mi sed e improvisé unas cuantas cantimploras para llevar agua conmigo, luego tallé con una piedra afilada una espada de madera, un hacha, que me costó mucho más y me propuse buscar acero o algo así , luego de estar dos días comiendo carne cruda logré crear una armadura de madera, me interné en las "cuevas de la perdición" , donde los que entraban jamás volvían, y encontré una buena cantidad de hierro, que me sirvió para crear una espada, que me sirvió perfectamente hasta llegar a Ponyville, donde pensaba comprar un poco a cualquier costo que necesitara y reforzarla. Luego de eso, mis cosas de madera se rompieron, y tuve que crear con piedra, esperando mayor duración y potencia para salir de ese hoyo en el que vivía, aún no podía hacer la espada, perdón por confundirlos si lo hice, miraba hacia el futuro de ese momento por un segundo…en fin, con mis cosas de piedra, encontré una casa abandonada, posiblemente construida por los Unicornia cuando planeaban el ataque para la UPW, así que entré y me encontré con la sorpresa de que había un horno lo suficientemente decente para fundir el hierro que encontré, y un ancla para crear mi espada, y así lo hice, con mi nueva espada, luego de estar un año y medio viviendo en el bosque , intentando llegar a algún lugar, sin soltar mi cordura, por más que lo intentara, sobrevivir se hacía difícil, no me gustaba cazar animales para comerlos, cociné una buena cantidad de carne en el horno de la casa, pero aun así no era suficiente para vivir tanto, me duró hasta el segundo mes, luego volví a la caza de animales inocentes…Me alimentaba todos los días llorando por los animales que mataba, intentando mantenerme cuerdo, varias veces sentí excitación , que en el presente Fluttershy me ayuda a bajar, ya que me excito con facilidad, pero sin desviarme del tema, comía uno de los alimentos prohibidos para mí en la familia Pegasolta, ya que decían que comíamos la carne de nuestros antepasados, solo nos permitían un mordisco de carne cruda al cumplir los 18, para infundir fuerza física, mental y de voluntad para el que la comiera, nunca funcionó, para mí nunca tuvo sentido , así que nunca comí carne hasta que salí de ahí, sin mucha agua era difícil vivir…**Pueden creer que en los pocos días de lluvia tomaba del agua que caía del cielo?** Mi familia decía que eso era porque los dioses querían que estuviéramos bien…en esos momentos parecía que los dioses no querían que viviera, ya que no me daban mucha agua…al final logré sobrevivir y llegar a Ponyville, donde encontré amor, peleas, enemigos, amigos, "satisfacer mis necesidades", encontrar otra vez a mi familia, hacerla crecer con mi hijo, morir dos veces, revivir, más amor sincero, más peleas, guerras contra demonios, mi amistad con los dioses, etc.

**MI CUERPO=**

Mido unos…160 centímetros de largo? Nunca me he medido con paciencia, eso creo que mido, de altura debo tener unos…84 centímetros…todos los ponies son pequeños si se les mide así, nosotros nos medíamos por el largo en el clan, mientras más pequeño fueras, más ágil eras, así que ibas a los campos de velocidad, si eras largo, entonces eras entrenado para pelear en peleas importantes, y te llevaban a pelear a un abismo bloqueado por muchos guardias, escotillas y otras cosas, donde se peleaba contra unas criaturas raras, que tenían dos bocas, una en la cara y otra en el estómago, también te las lanzaban en oleadas, al llegar a **la ronda 25, que yo fui uno de los pocos en sobrevivirla,** además de que en todas las demás eran 10 de esas abominaciones que se te lanzaban encima apenas salían, en la última ronda se escuchaba un grito desgarrador, y entonces **eso** salía, era una bestia verde, inmortal, que devoraba a los ponies que se acercaban, los devoraba sin piedad y nunca más se sabía de ellos, casi me mata, pero logré aturdirlo, que era la meta, y me reconocieron como un guerrero de Élite…por eso Raging me enseñó lo que se…Mi crin era negro completamente, pero desde que cambié y me convertí en dios, tengo mechones rojizos en cola y crin, así que no me disimulo tan bien como antes en la oscuridad.

**MI EDUCACIÓN=**

A diferencia de Kiyana, que fue la única que fue a una escuela, yo no lo hice, BrightSword obtuvo conocimientos de Menomaru, supongo, y Kiyana aprendió de los Unicornia, ya que se había perdido y ellos la acogieron, ella es la única Pegasolta que volvió viva desde su aldea…Por eso al llegar a Ponyville no sabía nada excepto pelear hasta la puta muerte. Era un completo ignorante hasta convertirme en dios, santa mierda, ni siquiera sabía que **era el sexo antes de experimentarlo…** Era un jodido imbécil, y me avergüenzo de eso…

**MIS AMIGOS!**

Al fin algo bueno de mi vida! Conocí a Luminus en un campo de entrenamiento, estaba herido, el en realidad, se llama Luminus Unicornia, solo que él también se considera un Pegasolta, porque él fue el único Unicornia que vivió en el clan Pegasolta, fue como un intercambio por Kiyana, pero seguimos en contacto y las relaciones entre los clanes se fortificaron gracias a nosotros, unos simples niños haciéndose los héroes, Luminus era muy cortés con la gente, y aprendió por las malas que no puede ser así con los Pegasolta, porque lo consideraban herejía, y eso era = a muerte, recuerdo que me fracturé la pezuña un par de veces por golpearlo…Candy Cloud…uff…maldito sea el día que lo conocí, esa peste estaba en una fiesta, infiltrado, comiéndose un pastel en honor a mi padre adoptivo…no recuerdo su nombre, solo recuerdo a Baium…bueno, en fin , iban a matarlo, y yo lo evité, así que me respeta mucho por eso…Lighting Crusher es una historia graciosa…Solo estaba en un campamento de Élite, con un par de idiotas, y el llego gritando con un gorro para dormir que había visto un demonio…que raro, pensé, pero al final si era un demonio, y los mayores se encargaron de él, con 14 bajas, así que quedamos solo 6, contándonos a ambos, yo lo acogí, nos conocimos, peleamos, nos hicimos amigos y volvimos a cada hogar respectivo, intentó ir conmigo al clan, pero los guardias no lo dejaron pasar…

**LA JODIDA GUERRA=**

La guerra fue horrible…Maté con una simple espada a unos 952 Unicornios que no paraban de atacar y matar, lo que me volvió loco para matar y no dejar heridos, fue que vi como mataban a un bebé pegaso, tan lindo, con unos ojos azules, estaba mirándome, triste, como diciéndome "Sálvame", cuando lo decapitaron y destriparon, sus ojos, aún abiertos , me miraban como si me dijera "Vive tu vida, porfavor", así que maté a todos esos Unicornios y no me molestó, mataron a un inocente bebé. Kiyana era una arquera horrible, pero le gusta pelear a distancia, así que por ser hermana de dos Elites (BrightSword y Yo), la dejaron encabezar la primera línea de arqueros, supongo que era para no darle en la cabeza a otro pegaso de nuestro grupo…

**LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SENTÍ QUE MORIRÍA=**

En la guerra me encarcelaron una vez, e iba a ser asesinado, Kiyana intentaba detenerlos, pero no lo logró, cuando me tenían en una guillotina, llegaron los otros elites y me salvaron, aunque como habían dejado caer la navaja, **quedé con un "lindo corte de pelo"**, doloroso que me dejo con una contusión por dos semanas, y luego salí hacia mi muerte inevitable en Ponyville.

**_MIS ESPADAS:_**

_TESSAIGA O COLMILLO DE ACERO:_ La encontré junto a Dark Mithril para intentar controlar mis poderes demoníacos, funcionó, pero al principio era solo una katana oxidada, al final resultó la salvación de la vida de Fluttershy, y la mía varias veces…Puedo crear ataques devastadores de terreno con ella, pero no con mucho rango, ya que está diseñada para ataques a corta-media distancia, a larga-Xtra larga, tendría suerte si le atino a un elefante con un Kongousouha.

_TENSEIGA O COLMILLO SAGRADO: _La encontré en el cielo de Ponyville, gracias a la Tessaiga, que me ayudó a encontrarla, puedo atacar a distancia con ella, pero es muy poco eficiente a corta distancia a menos que me enfrente con algo que no provenga de este mundo, ya que su hoja no cortará nada que no venga de otro mundo…puedo usar el "Souryuuha" con ella, que crea rayos eléctricos que puedo controlar a disposición, además con la cantidad indicada de poder, que nunca he podido regular, puedo crear un dragón consiente del enemigo y hacerlo destruir a mi oponente dolorosamente.

_ESPADA OLÍMPICA:_ Esta espada la conseguí gracias a Mithril, en un sueño, me la dio, me permite regenerarme cuando me concentro en eso, y cura todas las heridas, pero no puede romper sellos , así que si me ponen un sello de cualquier clase, adiós a esa parte del cuerpo sellada! Es una espada muy buena, corta-media-larga-Xtra larga distancia, pero no es TAN poderosa como la Tessaiga o la Tenseiga.

_ESPADA INFERNAL:_La encontré en el infierno, me ayuda a ver la realidad rompiendo ilusiones visuales, pero la primera vez me equivoqué pensando que curaba heridas, solo rompe ilusiones, es otra espada global como la Olímpica, pero aún no la domino completamente, sirve para encender fuego.

_MIS GARRAS:_ Mis maravillosas garras multi-usos, me quedan varias espadas divinas que nunca usé, así que no sé lo que hacen en realidad…Yo uso mis garras para todo: placer, atacar, tareas normales, rascarme la espalda, tocar guitarra, etc…Puedo usarlas para crear ataques devastadores, de todas formas, las prefiero para ataques directos, son muy útiles cuando uso la teletransportación del Chaos Control, y ahora Fluttershy me pide que abra latas con ellas…Son muy sensibles cuando quiero, así que tengo cuidado cuando activo sus nervios…Aunque es tan fuerte el poder de estos nervios que fácilmente puedo quedar en éxtasis si alguien me lame , masajea, toca o frota mis garras con sus nervios activos por un rato.

**_MIS PODERES:_**

_CHAOS CONTROL:_Para aclarar algo, no me teletransporto con él, solo pauso el tiempo y me muevo rápidamente, es muy cansador y me cuesta mucha energía, así que prefiero no usarlo…No me cansa cuando siento que tengo que hacer justicia de cualquier forma, eso es (Creo) porque el Chaos Control es una proyección de poder de justicia…

_CHAOS BLAST:_ También me agota usarlo, es más destructivo que nada, generalmente lo uso cuando estoy enrabiado, siempre que lo uso enojado grito "Muerte a todo el que se me opone", y hago lo simple, explotar todo a mi alrededor con la energía concentrada de un sol estallando. Parecido al Chaos Control, no me cansa cuando estoy muy enrabiado, pero lo puedo usar si no estoy enojado, de todas formas…

_CHAOS SPEAR:_ Puedo crear un proyectil de luz que explota con todo contacto físico, también puedo cargarlas para aumentar su poder.

Eso es todo lo que soy yo, I Am…All Of Me, Cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino es mi enemigo, siempre y cuando sea con malas intenciones. Gracias por leer sobre mí, y nos vemos luego!


	3. Biografía 2: Fluttershy

**_FLUTTERSHY:_**

**_EDAD: 21 AÑOS  
ARMA PREFERIDA: NO PELEA  
RAZA: PEGASO NORMAL  
LADO: BUENO, ES BUENA Y CARIÑOSA CON TODOS.  
HOGAR: BOSQUE DE PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA._**

Um…hola, BlackShade me pidió que hiciera esto con él, así que me decidí y lo voy a hacer, espero que disfruten esto…

**_MI FAMILIA=_**

Estoy casada con BlackShade, y nuestros hijos son Light Thunder y StarChaser, vivimos juntos en mi casa, mi Blackie siempre ha sido bastante bueno conmigo, pero a veces se pone irritable y tengo que hacerlo relajarse…íntimamente…tenemos sexo frecuentemente, nos tranquiliza y a BlackShade le encanta, a mí también me gusta mucho, porque nos da un gran respiro de nuestra vida loca de peleas y descubrimientos de poderes y fuerzas sobrenaturales. Siempre hemos sido muy unidos.

**_ANTES DE BLACKSHADE:_**

Vivía sola con mis animales, estaba pensando seriamente en suicidarme, pero me mantenía viva pensando en mis amigas , cuando el llegó y me salvó la vida, me gustó enseguida, su actitud, su sonrisa, todo en él era interesante, luego de salvarme, ese amor a primera vista se transformó en una obsesión amorosa por él, que luego también recibí de el, era como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, pero, volviendo a esto…Yo siempre fui muy callada, sensible y todo eso…si alguien me decía que no, no podía replicarlo, me sentía inútil…

**_CON MI DEMONIO:_**

Cuando él llegó, yo solo cambié con su actitud, me enseño indirectamente a ser más asertiva y a hacerme valer, así que me transformé en una mejor persona; yo quería solo algo cálido para tenerlo conmigo, y eso es lo que conseguí…Me enamoré perdidamente de él, y al principio lo presioné un poquito, pero al final el solito, como el lindo perrito que es, se dejó. (No pongas que soy un "lindo perrito" en tu biografía, quieres?! –Lo siento BlackShade, ya lo hice. –Oh Mierda… )

**_MI CUERPECITO!_**

Debo medir unos 135 centímetros de largo, según mi Blackie tengo unas curvas hermosas por todo mi cuerpo, tengo caderas bien definidas y un lindo juego de crin y cola rosados, mis plumas son amarillas y mis ojos son esmeralda, mi voz es bastante suave, pero BlackShade me hace gritar cuando quiere hacerlo… A pesar de ser una pegaso en perfecta salud, me cuesta mucho volar, pero me esfuerzo por intentar hacerlo.

**_MI EDUCACIÓN:_**

Yo solo estudié en un colegio con profesores normales, me educaron bien, y sobre otras cosas fui aprendiendo yo misma, aunque sin el colegio no aprendería nada, o eso creo…Yo creía al principio incluso que la luna y el sol seguían mi coche cuando mi Mamá me sacaba a pasear cuando era una tierna bebita.

**_MIS AMIGAS:_**

Conocí a Rainbow Dash en una clase de vuelo, como ya varios deben saber , Pinkie me recibió bien cuando llegué a Ponyville accidentalmente, Rarity es lo más cercano a una hermana que jamás tuve, Applejack la conocí en una fiesta de Pinkie Pie y nos hicimos muy amigas, Twilight solo llegó a Ponyville hace mucho tiempo y nos conocimos como todas.

Esa soy yo! Soy tierna con mis amigas y amigos, en especial con BlackShade, una vez que me conocen, nunca más podrían dejar de pensar en mi, porque soy irresistible! Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Biografía 3: BrightSword

**_BRIGHTSWORD PEGASOLTA:_**

**_EDAD: 19 AÑOS  
ARMA PREFERIDA: ESPADAS  
RAZA: PEGASO NORMAL  
LADO: BUENO, AYUDA A CONTENER A LOS DEMONIOS EN EL MUNDO  
HOGAR: SWEET APPLE ACRES, PONYVILLE, EQUESTRIA._**

No me considero interesante, solo soy alguien relativamente importante…

**_EN EL CLAN=_**

Antes de que el bastardo de Menomaru me controlara y me hiciera matar a todo el clan…Era un gran guerrero, peleé en la UPW junto a BlackShade , matamos a muchos hostiles, y varias criaturas que parecían salidas de tus peores pesadillas, ambos entramos en la aldea Unicornia y rescatamos a nuestra hermana, que aprendió varios hechizos de curación , ataque y otras cosas que tomó como pergaminos para usar energías, que a Menomaru le sirvieron luego para crear esa máquina creadora de ilusiones.

**_CUANDO SALÍ DEL TRANCE=_**

BlackShade me ayudó mucho a volver a ser normal. Me aceptó a pesar de lo que hice, y por eso lo respeto mucho, de verdad me gusta que mi familia me aceptara…también encontré el amor con Applejack, y ahora vivo con ella y su familia, soy muy feliz con ellos, y me gusta mi vida, aunque mi hermano no cree lo mismo….Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, todos nosotros, somos una familia.

**_QUIEN SOY YO=_**

Mido 153 centímetros de largo y 79 de alto, tengo muchas razones por las que vivir, y nunca haría nada en contra de mi existencia, posiblemente haga enojar a BlackShade y me mate de una hemorragia cerebral o con un Chaos Blast…Tengo a todos los Apple encariñados conmigo, y estoy orgulloso de eso. Me siento adorado una vez más, todos me tratan tan bien, y me encanta que me traten así.

**MENOMARU=**

Recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras…"Yo te daré todo el poder que quieras"…Quería ese poder para derrotar a los Unicornia y a los dragones que atacaban a nuestra familia. Dejé que me controlara…Yo vi todas las abominaciones que ese demonio me obligó a hacer…Miré como mataba bebés, potrillos…Incluso potras embarazadas…Ese demonio es lo que más detesto del universo…Si algo merece morir sin piedad , es él.

**LOS RECUERDOS=**

Menomaru…Cuando me controlaba, yo podía ver todo lo que él hacía con mi cuerpo…Como si yo lo estuviera haciendo. Recuerdo ver a BlackShade salir del barranco del olvido y empezar a atacarlo mientras huía, recuerdo matar a mis padres, familiares, amigos, TODO. Si pudiera retrocederlo todo…Podría haberme resistido…Yo lo dejé entrar en mi cuerpo en mi sed de poder…El poder me cegó y no pude…No pude…Controlarme. Pude haber evitado todo lo que pasó…Yo…Yo..No puedo seguir hablando de esto…

Realmente no me gusta recordar todas las atrocidades que Menomaru me obligó a hacer, así que hasta acá lo dejo. Gracias por ver y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
